1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an ejecting device; and particularly, to an ejecting device for detaching an electronic card.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices, such as mobile phones, and notebook computers may employ an electronic card (e.g., SIM card, SD card) for storing information, connecting to the internet, and dialing calls, for example. Many of these electronic devices include a housing defining a through hole, and a card holding mechanism for receiving and holding the electronic card. The card holding mechanism includes a tray movably connected to the housing and a rotating arm engaging with the tray. When detaching or replacing the electronic card, a user must insert an ejecting tool into the through hole and push the rotating arm to eject the tray from the housing. However, if the pushing force of the ejecting tool is too strong during the pushing operation, the tray may be damaged, thereby damaging the electronic card.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.